


野果

by psyllid



Series: 月亮的诞生 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: “你不会的，忒修斯。”纽特说，因为风的撕裂，听上去有些模糊而失真。“诶，”他像是突然发现了什么，手臂尽力往前延伸出去，身体形成了一柄透明色的直尺，阳光使他露出的后腰反射着刺眼的白光，“瞧瞧这是什么。”





	野果

“纽特，别闹了，下来。”

忒修斯在树下叫喊，因为炎热，他的鼻尖已经泛起了细密的汗珠。是个夏日，阳光像虱子在他脸上爬，因为抬起头，他上方的视线成了白亮的一个圆点，烫得他眯起了眼部的肌肉，来阻挡更多的入侵。纽特却很明显并没有顾及他的心情。他焦虑地将拳头抵在腰上，看着男孩的小腿空荡荡地晃在裤管里，在他视野里越来越高。

“干什么，忒修斯？”纽特远远地回应他，他已经快到了这棵树最高的顶端，在忒修斯的眼里，快伸手去够那烫熟的太阳了，白色的光亮把他的身影剪成薄薄一片。他抱着一根粗壮的树枝，双腿抵在粗糙的树皮表面，他正艰难地试图做一个翻身的动作，用脚去给自己做一个支撑，想要坐下来，但他太过于细小，薄薄的四肢看上去随时会因为脱力而像只蝴蝶那样摔得粉碎。忒修斯的心提到了嗓子眼。

“别动，纽特！现在下来！”

“我该怎么又保持不动又爬下来呢？”纽特说，听上去甚至带着笑意，由于距离，使这声音有些失真。忒修斯把这笑意当成了某种嘲弄，他有些烦躁，伸手猛抓了下自己头发，“纽特，”他说，“别逼我上去找你。”

“你不会的，忒修斯。”纽特说，因为风的撕裂，听上去有些模糊。“诶，”他像是突然发现了什么，手臂尽力往前延伸出去，身体形成了一柄透明色的直尺，阳光使他露出的后腰反射着刺眼的白光，“瞧瞧这是什么。”

等到纽特终于从那棵树上轻巧地滑下来，就像一只脏兮兮的猴子时，忒修斯正在用很不友善的眼光打量着他。果子从他裤子口袋里咕噜噜地滚出来几个，像老鼠一样蹿出去，纽特急忙蹲下来，将它们一个个收拢，抱在自己怀里。其中一个滚到忒修斯脚下，纽特跑过去，在哥哥的身影里将它捡起来，忒修斯鼻子里发出某种气音。纽特全然忽略了，他无视着忒修斯的脸色，将一枚果子在沾满枝叶和土屑的身上擦了擦，直接往忒修斯嘴里塞了进去。他在做这些动作时双颊因为天气而泛着潮红，软绵绵的棕色头发下的睫毛急促而地眨动着，绒毛在他脸上是金黄的，像只刚出壳的雏鸟。酸涩，干瘪的汁水味一下充满了忒修斯的口腔，他无法多嚼，只得一口吞了进去。

“怎么样？”纽特抬着眼睛，期待地问。

“酸死了。”他实事求是地说。那些果子在纽特的手里，一个个泛着粉红，还未成熟便被采摘了下来，是一颗颗晶莹的球。他牵着纽特的手，带他往回家的方向走去。

“忒修斯。”

“怎么？”

“你为什么总那么想保护我？”

“因为你还是小孩子。”他漫不经心地回答。

“那等我长大了你就不会这样了？”

忒修斯的手胡乱地揉了把男孩的发顶，将他的头变得更加像个干燥的棕色鸟窝。“当然，那时候你就不需要我了。”

纽特的双臂扒住了他，还稚嫩的胳膊怎么也圈不住他的腰。他的头靠在忒修斯的肋骨上，忒修斯知道他想说什么，他微微倾身，给了纽特的头顶一个吻。

—

“你觉得好喝吗，那个，母亲自酿的酒？”

是个觥筹交错的夜晚，宾客在斯卡曼德家谈得尽兴，在没人注意的时候，纽特偷偷从人群里逃了出来，他坐在房子的台阶上，松了松领带，人多的气氛让他感到有些呼吸不畅。他的身边出现了一双铮亮的皮鞋，他抬头看了一眼，是忒修斯，手里还端着一个酒杯，这么问他。

纽特没想到会见到他，他并不想回答，但过了一会儿，还是老老实实地说：“嗯......好像比它原来的味道好一点。”

忒修斯难得赞同了他的结论，鲜红的酒液在玻璃杯里晃动着，一点碎碎的晶片落在里面。

“看来这棵树只能用来乘凉了，果子酿成酒也不怎么样，”忒修斯说，看着那棵不远处茂盛的树，比记忆中更加高大，坚若磐石地扎进深深的泥土，“小时候你为了去摘这些酸得要命的东西差点从树上摔下来，蹭了一身泥，哭着让我抱回去。”

纽特震惊地睁大了眼睛，“没有吧，我怎么不记得？”

“你当然不记得。”忒修斯说，嘴角挂着一点微笑。

纽特局促地挠了挠自己的脸颊，他心里惦记着之前的事，还不想和他争辩，但忒修斯继续喋喋不休。

“别因为我们之前的谈话生气，好吗？”

纽特惊讶地抬眼看他，有记忆以来，他第一次听见这样的软话。他发现忒修斯状态有点反常，两颊有隐隐的红晕，他起身试探性地喊了忒修斯的名字，对方却半边身体靠在了他的身上。“不是吧，哥哥？”纽特不敢相信地揽过了忒修斯的手臂，将它搁在自己肩膀上，格外的沉重，像被灌满了水银。

“你竟然这也能醉？”他好笑地说，以忒修斯的身高，他的脑袋压在纽特的肩膀上，就像全身的重量都放上去了，硌得他骨头生疼。忒修斯的呼吸深长而泛着清甜的酒气，鼻尖不时碰到他的颈侧，将他那一片的皮肤都变得散发着热意，自从纽特暑假回来，这可能是他们离得最近的一次。酒杯碎裂在地上，发出清脆的声音，红色的酒液以及点点滴滴的星辰碎片一样洒落在地上，将他的裤脚也沾上了。

他把忒修斯拖上了楼梯，勉强一路磕磕绊绊到了房间。年长一点的忒修斯对他来说个头还是太大了，简直像一只鸟去拖动一个树懒。更要命的是对方还能吐露出完整的语句，只是听上去都不着边际而荒诞。他费了大力气才把忒修斯搬动到床上，趴在对方胸口上喘气。

“纽特？”忒修斯突然说。这声听起来口齿清晰，在黑暗里像一柄把冰凿开的锤子。

“睡一觉吧，哥哥。”纽特小声说。

“你在吗？”忒修斯像全没听见他的声音，纽特握了握他的手指。

“我在呢。”

“纽特？”忒修斯只是望着茫然的黑暗，发出重复而毫无意义的问话。什么都消失了，只有他的一遍遍追问是真实的，他没有追问的具体对象，如果要他现在的状态来说，他也不知道他在向谁呼喊，所有有意义的对象都消失了，浓缩成一句句纽特的名字，他面对的是浩然如长河的时间或者无袤的宇宙。

纽特不再回答他。但忒修斯的大手抚摸到了他毛茸茸的脑袋。那只手在黑暗里摸索着，先试探性触碰到他的肩膀，脖子，到少年热热的脸颊，他的大拇指擦过对方抖动的眼睫毛。

时间滴滴答答地响起来，如同纽特的心跳，在薄薄的少年身体里跳动。也许是在午夜时分，窗外亮起了烟火。人群的欢呼声和空中的爆炸声一同响起来，碰撞出绚丽的火花，使他们的窗前闪动着明灭的光影。纽特的脸被短暂地照亮了，像在风中变换着形体而忽强忽弱的烛火。在下一个火星尾巴冲上天际的时候，忒修斯摩挲过他的嘴唇，他们接吻。一个充满酒气，湿漉漉的吻，忒修斯另一只手牢牢掌握着他的后脑勺，穿过他柔软而坚韧的发丝，贴着他温热的头皮。他在对方的口腔里横冲直撞，舔舐过每一寸内壁，纽特湿滑的舌头灵动得像猫。纽特的手不知道该不该放到他的身上，于是它气若游丝地在忒修斯脸上和胳膊上游弋，最后局促又小心翼翼地挂在他的后颈。这个姿势其实压得忒修斯下半身有些发麻，他的头和上身撑起来，仅凭力量狠狠地亲吻他，气息在不断地交缠拍打。纽特的衣料不断地碰到他，它们感觉脆弱而不堪一击，如果他再用力一点，它们很快就会从纽特的身上消失。

这场烟花只持续了十分钟。等到天空归于平静的时候，纽特离开了。他跌跌撞撞地起身，将门关上，咔哒的声音响起，是这个黑夜里最后的一丝声响。他靠在墙壁上，大口大口地喘着气，几乎要滑落下来。

—

“你想到了什么，嗯......那个，斯卡曼德先生？”

面前的男人套着白大褂，因为整整一天都在这个房间里忙碌，他年迈而光秃的额头上密布着汗珠。他含着下巴，眼睛从镜片外盯着正显得格外局促不安的纽特。

“我......我可以入伍吗？”

“哦，当然可以，”对方随手在那张薄薄的纸上盖了戳，就去看下一份资料，“你看上去还很年轻，你很有勇气，军队需要你这样的小伙子。”

纽特的脸现出了一种很快被压抑下去的狂喜。他激动而不成句地道谢，拿起了那张表和自己的外套，往外面走去。风冷冽地从他脸上拍来，他一层层走过这些风，将它们撞得粉碎。他紧紧地攥着这张纸，排成长队的人群有老有少，有些人的脸上显出明显的不耐烦，有一搭没一搭地吹着口哨，有人正因为后面的人踩了他的鞋跟而纠缠不休，但受到两边穿军装的人的压制，只能压低了声音宣泄怒火。他们有的只是想要稳定的吃食，偶尔有几个人的目光打量到他身上，也会很快收回去。他不过是里面最普通的一个。

—

“你想都别想。”忒修斯斩钉截铁地说，“你才多大，就算到了年龄不是问题的地步，你也不可能过得了体检。”

“我可以，”纽特认真地说，“他们不会想到会有我这样的人，我可以将它藏起来，没有人会想到的。”

“你太荒谬了，你好好听听你说的这些话，”忒修斯狠狠地拍了下自己的额头，在原地踱着步，但片刻后他平静下来，喘着粗气，“我们为什么要为不会发生的事吵架呢？”

纽特咬了咬下唇：“可能是那些人说了太多关于德国的事。”

“别担心，”忒修斯潦草地说，“战争不会爆发的。”

“你这么说是因为真的相信，还是只把我当小孩子？”

“我们能不能不要再讨论这个问题？”忒修斯皱着眉头，声音有些失控。但纽特仍然以那种表情看着他，非常固执，有些忿忿。于是他只好再退一步。

“好吧，我相信，”他说，“我相信战争不会爆发的，就像......就像那棵树上的果子不可能变得好吃。”

“你这算说了个笑话吗？”纽特惊讶了。两个人都不再说话，家在他们身后散发着莹莹的柔光，人声从里面遥遥传来，在耳膜里忽远忽近。这个季节的夜晚并不怎么寒冷，整个记忆里的夏天都是这样的，纽特从学校回来，这里会有家，有他走过十几年的街道，有一棵怎么也结不出好果子的树，有总是皱着眉头告诉他不该做什么的忒修斯。他们并肩站着，距离不到一个指头，让月光和刚刚紧绷的气氛从缝隙间漏走，影子被拉长了，重叠在一起。

“我觉得它们只是还没熟。”纽特突然说，憋出来这么一句话。他们的母亲从门外探出头来，招呼他们进去，宴会就要开始了。

“你缓和气氛的能力也不怎么样。”忒修斯最后点评说。他们往灯火明亮的地方走去，一高一矮，从背影来说，毫不相似。这时候起风了，茂盛的，如同海洋的树叶在暗处发出此起彼伏的沙沙的声响，好似一条水蛇。


End file.
